Corruption
by wint0green
Summary: The Demoness goes to kill the Condescension, but along the way, she remembers the relationship they used to have when they were young. No specific timeline, just something I felt like doing. Please R&R! :D


She's changed.

She used to be so fun, so entertaining, back when you were just teenagers.

But since then she's been corrupted, there have been ideas put into her thinkpan. Ever since she became the queen she's ignored you.

You, the rustblood, used to love the Condescension.

You two met when you were thirteen over Trollian. She always made these stupid fish puns, but you got used to it eventually. She met you at your hive one day with a black eye, and you tried your best to take care of her. She decided that she was sick of the ocean and lived with you for three months.

During that time she became your matesprit and you had a rough start- it was hard getting out of your ways… you were a troll equivalent to a prostitute- but you became happy and enjoyed your red relationship with her. Your friends were happy for you, and you stayed together for about nine sweeps before she received word by the Alternian Postal Department that the current queen was coming to her life's end and she would have to take the throne.

She had stared at you after reading the letter, almost crying… and Meenah Peixes never cried. You just smiled and hugged her. She was afraid of taking you to rule by her side, since you were both a landdweller and a lowblood, the lowest on the hemospectrum without being mutant. But she got her courage up and said, with confidence, that with the power she had, she'd make sure she'd have you and protect you at all costs.

Over the next few months she had to go to meetings with the current queen's advisers and learn how to rule an entire planet full of violent trolls. First she went every two weeks or so, and every time she came back she was agitated and edgy. Soon the meetings became more frequent, and even when it was a day she didn't have to go to one, she wouldn't talk to you. She barely even paid attention to you. And if she did, she's hit you or scream at you.

You didn't love her anymore.

She let her hair grow out and got rid of her braids. She started wearing more gold and fuchsia-dyed clothing. The day her crown arrived at the doorstep of your hive was the day she left. The day she told you that the biggest mistake in her life was being matesprits with a rustblood.

They had corrupted her. They had turned her into the highblood stereotype.

Your friends were furious, and they comforted you for the next year or so, before they all had to go off and work for her.

But the day she killed Kankri was the day that you had had enough.

So here you are, ducking behind walls and dodging guards, killing anyone who gets in your way.

You've taken on a new name, the Handmaid.

You're nearly to her throneroom, down the hallway. You can hear her humming a tune happily, relishing in her power. You know when she moves because you can hear the gold chains _clink_ now and then.

You reach the corner, pulling out your wands. They spark to life on your hands, flashing a bit. Small, buzzing lines of electricity trail up your forearms just to disappear and be replaced by another. Your eyes glow with the same colors as your magic, flashing brightly.

It's time.

You take a breath and walk onto the marble floors of her throneroom. She doesn't have a single guard around her, which is a good thing. The train of your dress trails behind you and your shoes click on the shiny marble. She looks up from her throne, pursing her lips in confusion- an old habit of hers. Her jet-black hair is pouring over her shoulders and behind the chair, taking up a quarter of the room. She's sitting with her head on one arm of the throne and her legs draped over the other, her double-trident planted on the ground with one hand on the bar. As soon as she sees who you are, she smirks.

"So this is the Demoness?" she's taken on a new accent.

"I'm unimpressed."

You don't let this bother you, you know she's just weakly attempting to tear your self-esteem down. You don't think she grasps just how powerful you are.

She sits up and rests her cheek on the back of her hand, crossing her legs. She's still holding on to her trident.

"Not gonna say anythin', lowblood?" she asks, grinning. "You just gonna stay in your place and obey?"

You hate that word. She only started using it when she had to go to those meetings.

You don't say anything, finally stopping about fifteen feet from where she's sitting.

She stands up, glaring into your eyes. Her jumpsuit stretches with her body, and her feet are quickly buried by her thick hair. Her horns are much, much bigger than you remember them being- they almost reach the ceiling. She still has the same curvy figure she used to, and she's grown into her features well. She's covered in heavy jewelry and gold, and her goggles look like they're made of pink metal instead of rubber.

You think she's just as beautiful as she used to be.

"You come to fight, bitch?" she growls, bearing her sharp, white fangs. You tilt your head down and furrow your brows, the light coming from your wands and eyes making a buzzing noise and flashing rapidly. This is the same tone she used with you when she used to hit you.

She growls and runs towards you, holding her trident with both hands at her side. You jump out of the way, running to her throne. You jump onto it and from there you leap onto a pillar, using your wands to keep you propelled. You reach the ceiling, flip over, and knock her down with a zap of electricity. You descend to the ground, running on impact. Once you get to her, you place the point of one wand just under her chin, holding it there. She shoves you backwards, grabbing her trident. She sprints to your position on the floor and jumps, raising the trident above her head.

The next few milliseconds fly by in slow motion for you. You see a glimpse of her old self, a flash of hesitation in her eyes.

Before you can be killed, you yank the trident down, but not from her hands. The three large spikes plunge into your chest, barely missing your heart. Her body falls onto the top three spikes, and her mouth gapes open, making a guttural groaning sound. You twist over, using your last remaining amount of strength, sending her to the floor next to you. She stares at you blankly, her breathing shaggy. You hear blood deep in her throat gurgle whenever she inhales, and for a second you feel a twinge of guilt. You rip the trident form your chest, spurting blood everywhere. Better to get it over with sooner that later. This hurts like hell…

You tear the trident from her chest as well, the solid gold clanging on the shiny, peach-colored marble floor. You cough up blood, choking a bit. Thick, rust red liquid trickles from your nose and onto your already bloodied chest.

There's just so much of it.

You let your head fall to the side lazily, taking in the sight of the nearly dead Condescension. She's covered in drying fuchsia blood, and some of it is stuck in her hair. She lays on her side with her arms limp. Her breathing is unsteady, and blood is dripping out of her mouth and down her chin. Tears are streaming out of her eyes, and once in a while she'll twitch.

You see her already whitening eyes look into your own, and you see it.

You see Meenah.

You see the guilt and sadness. You see the troll that was buried under the corruption. None of this was her fault yet it was all her fault at the same time.

As your vision starts to fade, you become aware of your own tears, cold on your cheeks. As you die you only think one thing.

You wish you could still love her.


End file.
